


Trying to get lucky but just ending up hopeful

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: They date during school and this is college or whatever (tagging on my phone is dumb and my other devices are old)





	Trying to get lucky but just ending up hopeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WintersIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersIce/gifts), [funnelwebbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnelwebbe/gifts), [YoungMrKusuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/gifts).



He enjoyed their kisses, he truly did. 

He enjoyed the occasional sigh from her nose when she really got into it; he enjoyed taking off her glasses and sliding them over the coffee table; he even enjoyed her knees pressed to either side of his hips. 

What he didn't enjoy was, after some long-awaited warm fumbles and a hope to run his fingers through unplaited hair down her bare back, a brief sneeze and a wicked crimson gleam in his love's eyes. 

He didn't mind, once the initial shock bled into familiarity and a promise to perpetuate a murder-less hiatus, that his lover's alternate personality existed regardless of her rampant obsessions. 

Only when she ruined the mood he tried to cultivate did he sigh through his nose during strident laughter. 

He'd live, -they'd all laugh it off sooner or later-, but that didn't mean he couldn't urge a few more boundaries in place for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN
> 
> hi, I'm ratty, naegiri dragged my ass into this fandom anime first in the year of our bisexuals 2019 BUT THAT TOUKO SCHOOL MODE ENDING SLAPPED ME IN THE MULTISHIPPING KOKORO SO HARD I had to read every fic and none have updated since last year so I threw this together YEH


End file.
